In response to the recommendations from the NIA conference, "Finding Synergy: Advancing the Development of Physician-Investigators in Aging and Geriatrics', the candidate proposes to develop a program in the School of Medicine to increase the number of physician investigators who pursue careers in age-related, patient-oriented research. The proposal has four specific aims; 1) to develop an Area of Concentration in Aging and Chronic Disease within the Clinical Research Training Program (K30), 2) to ) promote mentoring skills among senior and junior faculty who are engaged in aging research, 3) to increase visibility and interest in aging research among young physicians from medical school through the junior faculty years and 4) to contribute new initiatives to the national effort to produce aging-oriented physician investigators. The University of Pittsburgh offers a rich environment for this effort. There are multiple funded investigators and active research programs in human aging research. There are opportunities to engage in aging research for medical students, house staff, fellows and junior faculty. There is a strong general infrastructure for research training of physicians. Institutional leaders have demonstrated commitment and support for the candidate and the program. The long term goal of this endeavor is to increase the pool of skilled physician investigators to address the health related issues facing older adults.